kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Box
Image Gallery Image:FullBox_US.jpg|US Box Image:FullBox_EU.jpg|European Box Image:FullBox_CA.jpg|Canadian Box Image:FullBox_JP.jpg|Japanese Box Image:FullBox_BR.jpg|Brazilian Box Image:FullBox_KR.jpg|Korean Box US Box The front features the game's iconic boxart, and proudly boasts the game's "100+ Levels" and "1850+ Screens". Accompanying the back text (below) are screenshots of Shishkaboss, The Whispering Woods 1, and Juggernaut in The Crystal Crags 2. Since it isn't possible to have Juggernaut in this level, these screenshots must be from a prototype ROM. :Wild Side :is the newest game in town. All the kids are wild to play it. It's a machine that surrounds you with flame-belching, body-snatching monsters. Step inside and it's just you against madness. It's fast, dangerous and almost impossible to beat. One other thing — it's a kid-eater! :Until Kid Chameleon takes charge. He bursts open blocks, finds helmets and — Blam! — he transforms into a brick-smashing Berzerker. Crunch! He's a buzzing Micromax, hacking Maniaxe, or jet-powered Skycutter. By bashing blocks, he builds up superpowers for the monster-mash ahead! :Crabuloids, Skull Chompers, Killer Slime! Kid Chameleon wipes 'em out with hair-raising leaps. He scrambles up walls, skates across ceilings and squeezes through escape holes. With more than 1,850 screens, 103 levels, and loads of secret paths, there's always a way out. And they all lead to the lair of the Elsewhere Evilmeister, Heady Metal! European Box The front has mostly the same design. The levels and screens advert is removed. The font reading "Kid Chameleon" is colored differently and is larger on the spine of the European box. Screenshots of Blue Lake Woods 2, Blue Lake Woods 1, Under Skull Mountain 1, and Isle of the Lion Lord accompany the back text: :Many of the kids playing Wild Side, the newest game in town, are disappearing. Heady Metal, the game's villain, is capturing them left and right. Only Kid Chameleon, the coolest kid around, can foil Heady Metal and his gang of gruesome thugs! Translations in German, French, Spanish, Italian, Swedish, Dutch, and Finnish follow. Canadian Box The back features different screenshots of the same levels shown on the European box. Otherwise, the two are nearly identical. Japanese Box The front retains the North American concept art, but redrawn in an anime style. This box bears the Japanese name, Chameleon Kid ''(カメレオン キッド ''Kamereon Kiddo). Nine small screenshots of each of the transformations are presented on the back of the box, along with a short description which has been roughly translated: :Chameleon Kid transforms into 9 characters, a big advantage against Heady Metal with 9 ways of combat!! :An action game of unprecedented scale unfolds in all 103 rounds!! Brazilian Box The front features a reverse image of the North American boxart for whatever reason, and uses less fancy fonts for all text. The back features screenshots of Elsewhere 1, Blue Lake Woods 1, and Highwater Pass 2. The Elsewhere 1 image features three dragons, indicating the screenshots must be from a prototype ROM. The description translates to: :Wear your favorite jeans, get your sneakers and put on your sunglasses, because now, you are: Kid Chameleon! The evil Heady Metal and his horrifying followers are kidnapping hundreds of children every day. But now this can change, because you have arrived and are ready to take action. :Burst open blocks with your head and - Blam! - from them will fall powerful helmets that will transform you into a raging demolisher, a buzzing miniature fly, a maniac with an axe, a fearless ninja, a jet sky cutter and more! :Climb walls, skate on the ceiling and, with incredible jumps, kill all the monsters. If you can not, squeeze through small escape holes in the walls! Build up as much energy as you can, as you will have to go through 103 stages and find hundreds of super secret passages: there is always an exit. Find yours! Korean Box The front has the same artwork and font as the US box, but placed over a plain white background. This box bears the Korean name, 키드 카멜레온 (Kideu Kamelle-on). The back contains screenshots of the Intro, Isle of the Lion Lord, and Highwater Pass 1. A short description precedes them, which has been roughly translated: :Go inside the game system! Experience the world of the game yourself! :A new type of game has appeared that takes place in a futuristic recreation room and uses holograms to create a dramatic and realistic experience. The main character, Kid, enters the game system and travels through a strange adventure. Will Kid succeed?!